wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Asmodean
| appeared= | ewot=Asmodean | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} Asmodean (ahs-MOH-dee-an), once known as Joar Addam Nessosin, is one of the thirteen Forsaken who were trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. He was a famed composer of music during the Age of Legends. Appearance Appearing to be in his middle years, he is tall and handsome with dark deep set eyes and dark hair. History Asmodean was born in the port town of Shorelle. While he showed great promise as a musician during his childhood, it seems that he never fulfilled his potential. Despite his fame as a composer and the prestige of earning a third name, Asmodean felt that he did not get the credit he deserved. Asmodean.]] Asmodean turned to the Shadow during the Collapse for the opportunity to take revenge on every musician said to be better than him. Asmodean was also lured by the promise of immortality, which would allow him an eternity to attain musical perfection, and just as importantly the recognition of his talents that he sought. During the War of the Shadow Asmodean served the Shadow as a capable, if not exceptional, governor. While his administrations were not particularly brutal compared to the other Forsaken, Asmodean was noted for one signature atrocity: any musician or artist whose work he had disapproved of before the war - especially those he considered his former rivals - was blinded and/or otherwise maimed. There was no other torture involved; Asmodean's victims were simply rendered incapable of practicing their art and then released. Asmodean was considered weak in the One Power by the other Forsaken, but his weakness is never completely confirmed. However he was still considered one of the strongest channelers in the Age of Legends and as such it is assumed he was still very powerful by ordinary standards. He later told Rand al'Thor that he had little skill in working with weather. Along with the other twelve most powerful of the Chosen, he attended a meeting with the Dark One in Shayol Ghul on the fateful day that Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions sealed the Bore, trapping the Chosen in a dreamless sleep for 3,000 years. Several Chosen close to the edge of the seal experienced dreams, usually nightmares. Activities Release After his release from the Bore, Asmodean allied with Lanfear. She disguised as a peddler and he as a gleeman called Jasin Natael, they traveled with a train of Darkfriend peddlers in the Aiel Waste to follow Rand al'Thor and Taardad Aiel to Alcair Dal. As Jasin Nateal He has dark, deep-set eyes. Taller than most, somewhere in his middle years and attractive, Jasin Nateal fits his own true description as Asmodean pretty closely. He frequently cocks his head when speaking with a person, looking at him or her sideways. thumb|left|Asmodean, in the struggle at Rhuidean Within the Waste During this time, he approached Mat Cauthon to learn more about the reincarnated Dragon, pretending to research for composing the tales of the Dragon Reborn. He later creates counterfeit dragons on Couladin's forearms to create enough chaos to allow him to reach Rhuidean unnoticed so he can obtain the ter'angreal used to access the male Choedan Kal. Rand did notice, and followed him to Rhuidean. They battled, both drawing on saidin through the sa'angreal, but Rand won by drawing a fractional amount extra through the fat man angreal. Rand severed Asmodean's link to the Dark One, leaving him exposed to the taint on saidin. Lanfear then shielded Asmodean so that he could only channel "a trickle", and instructed him to train Rand in the Power (ironically, Asmodean's attempt on Rand's life at Rhuidean eventually kept Rand from being killed by ignorance of the Power). With the Dragon Reborn Continuing to disguise himself as Jasin Natael, he trained Rand diligently and without signs of treachery, and as time passed it seemed he might genuinely want to join the side of the Light. Asmodean was known among the Forsaken for his habit of throwing his lot in with whomever he thought would win, which perhaps explains why the Forsaken did not attempt to rescue him. While crossing over the Spine of the World near Kinslayer's dagger, Asmodean lamented about his home city of Shorelle as they passed what looked like crumbling docks in the high passes of the Spine of the World. Because he was sealed in the Bore before the Breaking of the World, it is believed that Asmodean has no known knowledge of precisely where Shorelle would have been located. Death During the skirmish with Rahvin in Caemlyn, Rahvin killed Asmodean, Mat Cauthon and Aviendha amongst others. When Rand finally killed Rahvin using a very powerful blast of balefire, he undid the Forsaken's earlier attack, bringing Asmodean, Mat and Aviendha back to life. However, for Asmodean, this was only a temporary respite. In search of refreshments in a cupboard, he runs into someone he recognizes and is killed immediately. The identity of this murderer is left unknown for a long time. It is finally revealed by Shaidar Haran that Graendal has destroyed three of the Chosen: Aran'gar, Mesaana, and Asmodean. Parallels Asmodeus is a king of demons in the Book of Tobit. He is often referred to being one of the princes of Hell or the ruler of the nine levels of Hell. Asmodeus is also the embodiment of the sin of lust. es:Asmodean